


What's Just Happened?

by OriginofChaos



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: Yes, this is not festive whatsoever since I'm a Grinch :) Anyway, I hope you liked it and I will see you in the next year, hopefully uploading Mirrors.Happy New Year!





	

The first thing Anthony saw after he woke up was a big white hall with a register. There were lots of people who sat near him. All of them were holding a little sheet of paper with numbers and looking on a screen, waiting for their number to be called. This looked weird. Anthony understood that he had nothing to do but to get his number and forwarded to the register.  
“Hi, uh...” he begun, not knowing what to say. The receptionist, a woman in her forties, looked at him and held him a a piece of plastic with something written on it. He went back to his place and looked at his number.  
“PA82”  
He glanced on the screen, and when he saw no sight of his number, he decided to browse the web through his phone. Anthony started to search for it, but it seemed that there was no sight of it. A wave of cold rushed through his body. Anthony started anxiously checking every single pocket he had, but the phone didn’t appear.  
“Hey, what happened?”  
Anthony turned his head to the source of a sound. It was a man in his early forties. He had thick black hair combed in Elvis like style and big brown, almost black eyes. He was smiling broadly, showing his white teeth to everyone who saw him.  
“Uh, I’ve lost my phone,” Anthony drawled, not stopping.  
“The phones are not allowed here! I guess, you’re here for the first time, aren’t you?”  
Anthony thought that the stranger’s smile couldn’t be broader, but apparently he was wrong.  
“I guess so...”  
“Definitely the newbie. By the way, Richard’s the name. What’s yours?”  
“Anthony...” he mumbled. He felt uneasy around the stranger. He was too lively.  
“And what’s the age?”  
“25...”  
“Oh, poor young soul...” Richard’s smile disappeared. “I’m really sorry to hear that. But never mind, you won’t be here forever.”  
Anthony looked at him, questioning his sanity.  
“And how old are you?” he asked suspiciously.  
“Oh, I lived a long and happy life,” Richard smiled again. “76 years, well, almost. A great time it was...”  
Before Anthony could comprehend everything he heard and saw by far, something in Richard’s hand buzzed. Richard grinned and tapped Anthony’s shoulder.  
“My number’s been called, so I’ve got to go. See you later, young man.”  
Anthony was puzzled. He’d never been in such a bizarre situation like this. He didn’t understand a single thing that was happening to him, and he didn’t even understand how did he get here. Something in his hand buzzed and pulled Anthony out of his thoughts. He understood that he was called too. He quickly glanced at the screen, and went to the search of the office where someone waited for him. This was a challenge. The rooms weren’t numbered strictly in order, and when Anthony thought he got the logic, the number was turning out to be different from the one he expected. Finally he managed to find the right office. The first thing he saw when entered was a giant desk made of a dark wood. There was a guy sitting at it, he looked like he was a little younger than Anthony, but something in his look was definitely saying that he was the boss there. Anthony shyly approached to the deck and sat on a chair, not knowing what to expect.  
“So,” the guy took a huge folder lying in front of him on the desk and opened it. “Where did you work before?”  
“Is this a job interview?” Anthony thought. He realised that nothing there had no sense at all. Why was he there? He already had the job he loved. But for some reason unknown even to Anthony himself, he decided not to say that out loud.  
“I’m an actor,” he said. The man behind the desk shook his head.  
“No, we have too many actors here,” he mumbled. “Anything else?”  
“Uh… I used to make web sites,” Anthony said uneasy.  
“Hmm, that’s much better. What skills do you have?”  
“I don’t really remember anything,” Anthony tried to recall. “It was so long ago… I knew HTML4, CSS2 and some JavaScript, and I don’t think I can remember anything...”  
The man looked at Anthony strangely.  
“Could you tell me,” he drawled. “How many times have you been here before?”  
“Erm, none? I don’t even know where I am and what I’m doing here!” Anthony exploded.  
“But it’s said here that this is the sixth time...” the man stood up and looked directly in Anthony’s eyes. “Can you tell me your name and age, please?”  
“Anthony Padilla, 25 years old… I think you should have asked this first!”  
“Uh-huh, that’s the catch,” the man stopped him and called someone. “Helen, can you tell me who is in charge of Anthony Padilla’s life? Stewart? Great. Tell him I’m visiting him now. Yes, it happened again.”  
“In charge of my life? What?!” Anthony shouted in shock. “What the hell is happening here?! Explain!”  
“Anthony,” the man responded calmly. “I will tell you everything a little bit later. Now I am to leave for some time, so I want you to stay here. I will not be long.”  
The man stood up and went out of the room, leaving Anthony in a deep shock and panic. He tried to stay calm, but it turned out to be hard. However, he didn’t feel his heart racing and pulse beating in his temples, how it usually felt when he was in the state like that. He decided not to think about it and started to looking around the room. His attention was drawn to the folder the man left. The fear and curiosity started to fight in his head – on the one hand, he was afraid of being reading the folder because he felt that there was something he shouldn’t know, but on the other hand, he was wondering what exactly was written there. In the end, curiosity won. Anthony snatched the folder. It turned out to be heavier than he thought. Nearly dropping the folder on pen holders on the desk, he took it and opened it on the last page. It was fully black with white letters on it. Anthony started to read.

**DEATH**  
Age: 82 years  
Cause: pneumonia  
Place: California Hospital Medical Center  
People seen before death:  
\- Ian Hecox-Padilla, husband  
\- James Hecox-Padilla, son  
\- Vicky Wright, daughter 

Anthony was meditating on the line where it was said that Ian, his best friend, was listed as his husband. It seemed that he had already forgotten that he just found out how he was going to die. All the thoughts suddenly vanished out of his head. His world, trying to hold on something before, had collapsed. Suddenly he heard steps towards the room and placed the folder back on the desk as fast as he could. A second later the man entered the room and sat in front of Anthony.  
“So,” the man began. “Soon you will be departed back, but before that, I think I must explain everything. However, you won’t remember anything as soon as you are back – the memory in the cases like this should be erased and replaced on some psychedelic stuff since we don’t want you to know what happens there.”  
“Are you aliens?” Anthony asked.  
“No,” the man laughed. “Okay. Look, Anthony, the thing is… You’re dead. But not biologically, you’re suffering clinical death. Well, down there. Because of the mistake our employee made, you are here. People after death continue working, as you can see, and some become responsible for people alive. That means, they just control everything so no one could get here before the time. But, mistakes happen, yet this is very rare occasion. Okay, soon you’re going to proceed to our Memory chamber, and you’re going to be departed right from there. So, live your life, and be happy.”  
Anthony opened his mouth to ask something, but a young woman entered the room and invited him to proceed. He didn’t argue. They walked to the black door, and as soon as Anthony entered, he felt dizzy and fell unconscious. 

***

Ian woke up and winced. His whole body was in pain. Bright light from the ceiling blinded him, but he hadn’t enough strength to lift his hand and cover his eyes. Somewhere in the distance he heard some unfamiliar voices. He tried to listen to them, but he didn’t hear anything apart from the white noise the voices were creating. Soon after he heard that voice calling him. The light suddenly stopped beaming in his eyes, so he opened them a little wider. Someone in doctor’s uniform was standing in front of him.  
“Good afternoon, Mr Hecox,” he began to speak. “I’m glad to see you’re conscious.”  
“Where am I?” Ian asked, not recognising his own voice.  
“You’re in the hospital,” the man answered calmly. “I’m your doctor, Dr Smith.”  
“In the hospital?” Ian tried to get up, but when he tried to move, his whole body started aching, and he hissed. “Where’s Anthony?”  
“Please, don’t move,” Dr Smith asked. “You have a lot of injuries, and even though they’re not threatening your life, you shouldn’t make sharp movements. Now, what is the last thing you remember?”  
“I…” Ian tried to remember everything what happened with him before he found himself in the hospital. “I remember myself driving on the highway… I was with Anthony, he was sleeping… Then I heard the screech of brakes, and blinding light, and, I guess, I passed out… Where’s Anthony? Is he okay?”  
“Mr Padilla? He’s behind this curtain,” Dr Smith tapped on the cloth hanging behind him. “He’s stable.”  
Ian didn’t like the answer. He felt like the doctor was hiding something from him.  
“Will he survive?”  
“I suppose so. But I can’t guarantee that.”  
“No. No, you should, you must guarantee that he’ll be alive!” Ian’s voice started shaking. A lump was already in his throat.  
“Please, calm down, we’ll do everything we can. How have a rest. If you need something, push the button,” Dr Smith pointed on a red button on Ian’s bed. Ian nodded sadly.  
“Okay, but… Can you open the curtain? I want to see Anthony,” he whispered.  
“Sure,” the doctor opened the curtain and left.  
Ian turned his head slowly towards the bed where Anthony was lying. There he was, looking like he was just sleeping. His skin was very pale, just a little bit darker than the bedsheets. The heart monitor was beeping monotonously, in rhythm with Ian’s one. “At least, he’s not dead,” Ian thought and closed his eyes to sleep. But the sleep wouldn’t come. He was catching himself thinking about Anthony. He couldn’t bear with a thought that Anthony might die in any second. He wanted his best friend to live. He wanted this more than anything else.  
Suddenly Ian woke up. Something was not right, but he couldn’t get what exactly. Something with the noises. Ian opened his eyes, and the realisation came. Anthony’s heart monitor was showing the straight line. He managed to gather all the strength he had and smashed the button. Tears starting falling down his cheeks, and he didn’t hear himself whispering: “Please, please, Anthony, you can’t die, you must live, please, I love you...”  
Dr Smith rushed into the room followed with two other people, but Ian couldn’t already see them because of tears. He wanted to scream, to help Anthony, but everything he could do was just silently cry and pray. The curtain was immediately shut, and Ian couldn’t see what was happening any more. He heard the noises of defibrillator, Anthony’s body bouncing, muffed voices of the doctors… The seconds felt like minutes. Ian’s heart was racing, the lack of information about his best friend dying behind the curtain was killing him. And suddenly Ian heard familiar beeping. Anthony was alive.  
Ian opened his eyes. It was already morning, and the sun lit the room. The curtain was still shut. Ian sighed and stared at the ceiling.  
“Ian? Is that you?”  
Ian started, hearing the familiar whisper.  
“Anthony?”  
“Yes.”  
Ian smiled happily. He wished the curtain to be open so he could see the face of his best friend. The day before, when Anthony was nearly dead, he realised how much Ian needed Anthony and how much he loved him. The sound of Anthony’s voice made Ian’s heart beating faster.  
“I’m glad to hear you, man,” Ian whispered.  
“So am I. Hey, I’ve seen some things when I was asleep. Some creepy white figures and beaming light… So freaky.”  
“Actually, you nearly died yesterday,” Ian swallowed a lump in his throat.  
“Oh… That explains the light…”  
“Yeah. I worried so much… I was afraid that-”  
“Shush. You shouldn’t have been, I would survive anyway,” Anthony’s voice chuckled. “And… Hey, when this all is over… Maybe you’d like to have a dinner, huh?”  
“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is not festive whatsoever since I'm a Grinch :) Anyway, I hope you liked it and I will see you in the next year, hopefully uploading Mirrors.  
> Happy New Year!


End file.
